


Closing the Distance

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner makes a brief appearance and so does Steve Rogers, F/M, Make up sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony find themselves with a 'Date Night' predicament, where none of them have time for one. After over a month of unspoken words and lack of sex, Tony is the one to confront her about their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> For Mallory. I'm only doing this for Hank Palmer's abs and boner. ;)

“Hey,” Pepper said through her office’s phone with a frustrated and sad tone. “I can’t make it to date night tonight.”

“Oh.” Tony’s shoulders dropped; he was actually looking forward to it. “That’s okay. Same time next week?”

Pepper smiled. “Sure.”

\--

 _Bzzz._ Tony looked down at his phone and opened the new text message. It was Pepper.

_‘Hey, I’ll be home in 20.’_

Tony was knee-deep in something extraordinary and couldn’t find the will to pry himself away from it. He knew, if he did, it would be the only thing he’d be able to think about during their date night, and he didn’t want to do that to her. _‘Sorry, Pep… Rain check?’_

_‘Okay.’_

\--

Before Pepper left the office, she got a message from Tony. _‘Fury called. Won’t be able to make it back in time.’_ They rescheduled their date night, again. This happened multiple times… Fury always had terrible timing.

\--

Tony came up the elevator at 7PM, which was the usual time Pepper got home from work. He looked around the penthouse and called out for her. When there was no answer, he walked into their bedroom, but she wasn’t there either. He called her phone, and when she picked up, he already knew what would happen.

She was working late and forgot to call him. It was another date night postponed. How many was it now? Neither of them knew; they both lost count.

\--

Date nights were postponed, one after another, and at first, neither one of them were angry about it. Tony knew Pepper was busy with his company, since he practically tossed it to her, and Pepper knew Tony had his superhero duty and the mind of a genius, both of which kept him occupied for hours on end. And she knew, if he had one thing on his mind, he wouldn’t be able to let it go until he ran himself dry.

This went on for almost close to a month and a half. There was no date night, no make-up date, no sex… nothing. They would come home, talk a bit about their day, and go to bed. Sometimes, Tony would be so wrapped up in his work, he wouldn’t come to bed at all. Of course Pepper was disappointed, but she had a company to run, and the last thing she wanted to do was get into an argument with Tony.

One of them was always occupied, and both of they grew increasingly frustrated each time they had to reschedule.

They were both fed up, and they both knew it. When they woke up to a new day, the only words they would say to each other was ‘good morning’ and ‘bye’. Their relationship wasn’t crumbling, but it was in bad shape. What made matters worse was that neither of them did anything to fix it.

The last straw was after Bruce asked about him and Pepper. He asked if they were okay, primarily because Tony was spending more and more time in the Research and Development levels than usual, and he rarely saw Tony leave around the usual time that Pepper got home at.

Tony clenched his jaw and replied with, “We’re fine”. Bruce knew they weren’t, but didn’t pry and merely said, “Okay”. Bruce’s words stung him, because he knew they weren’t ‘fine’.

Tony immediately left the lab when JARVIS notified him of Pepper’s arrival home. When the elevator doors swung open, he was already leaning against the couch with his arms folded. One look and Pepper knew he wasn’t okay.

“Hey.” Tony said softly. His eyes said something entirely different; they were dark and eager.

“Hey.” Pepper replied tiredly. She was exhausted and her feet were killing her; she could already tell what was bothering him, because it was bothering her as well. She began to walk towards their bedroom.

“Do you feel like having dinner?” He asked, watching her from his spot.

“Not really.” She didn’t face him. “I ate a little bit before I got home.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

His tone was a little louder, eliciting Pepper to turn around to face him. “I didn’t know I had to.”

He jaw clenched briefly; his frustration grew every second. “Are you not the least bit worried about our relationship?” He uncrossed his arms and approached her.

“What are you talking about?”

“So you haven’t noticed?” He asked sternly. “Because I have.”

“Tony…” Pepper sighed in exhaustion. “…I really don’t want to do this right now.”

“No.” He practically shouted. His nostrils were flared and he eyes were dark. “Do you remember when our last date night was?” She didn’t answer. “Or the last time we had sex?” She didn’t answer, again. “Because I don’t, Pepper. I can’t remember the last time we went to bed satisfied or even remotely happy.”

“Funny,” She faked a smiled; she was as pissed as he was. “Because I can’t remember the last time you even came to bed.”

That struck a nerve. “Really?!” Tony exclaimed. “You’re going to go with that, after all the times I’ve asked you if you wanted to grab dinner, and the answer was always no?”

“Yes, Tony!” She laughed. “Let’s pin this on me – the woman who is driving your entire company!”

Tony shook his head. “So, it’s my fault?”

“I’m not saying it is, but sure, let’s go with that.” She flashed a grim smile, obviously angry beyond belief.

“And Iron Man—“

“Oh, Iron Man!” She began to mock him. “Fury called, I can’t make it. I have to go save the world. Sorry, Honey, let’s reschedule fifteen times!” She shouted at him; she was ready to throw her shoes at him.

“No, sorry, I can’t save the world. Pepper doesn’t think it’s important enough to postpone date night.” He mocked her back. “Oh yeah,” He breathed a laugh. “Really logical.”

“You’re such a fucking asshole, Tony.” She spat back.

“Oh!” He laughed. “That’s a new one. I haven’t heard that one before, Honey.”

She rolled her eyes and turned around to walk back to their bedroom. She made it clear that she didn’t want him to follow her. “I’m done.”

He caught her wrist in a tight grip. “No, we are far from done.”

She yanked her wrist back, but he held on. “Let go of me!”

“Do you want this, Pepper?!” He shouted angrily at her. “Do you want us to act like this every time we see each other? We’re both angry and frustrated, and neither of us are doing anything about it.” He paused, waiting for her response, but she had none. She continued to stare up at him in irritation as she tried to yank her wrist free, again.

“Stop trying to act so righteous.” She growled. “Who was the one that ignored me for months because he had to build an army of suits?” She stepped forward; her face was inches away from his. “You think you know every god damn thing about me, but you don’t. You’re a prick, and a coward. You only do what you think is right for yourself, and I’m tired of it.”

Her words pierced his heart, and he was dumbfounded. _Why is she so fucking stubborn?_ He clenched his jaw. _Why did she sound so fucking hot when she swore? Why is she such a—_

She forcefully yanked her wrist free, and this time, it worked, but he instantly reached back for her. This time, he wrapped his arm around her forearm, and her retaliation was out of reflex.

“Let go, you fucking—“

Without warning, his lips was pressed against hers, and she didn’t fight back. She kissed back with equal, if not more, passion and anger. Their kisses were sloppy and heated, and neither one of them stopped. He released his grip on her forearm and brought it to her waist, holding her flush against him as he pushed her against the wall just outside of their bedroom.

Their lips were briefly separated as they both were in need of oxygen.

Her eyes watched his lips, eagerly wanting them elsewhere. “I hate you.”

He panted, pushing her flush against the wall, not knowing he was grinding his hips against hers. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He breathed hotly, opening his mouth and kissing her.

She caught his tongue with hers, and hummed lowly. She feverishly wrapped her arms around him, deepening their exchange of passionate angry kisses. She could feel his crotch grinding against her thigh, and she could tell he was starting to get an erection. His arousal was peaking, and he was growing more anxious by the second.

His hands effortlessly slid from her waist to her lower back, and then lowered to her butt, grabbing it and squeezing it hard. She moaned against his lips, feeling him kiss her harder and with more feeling.

His fingers slipped to her hip, skimming the top of her skirt for the small zipper. He pulled away from her lips, breathing hotly down her neck. Her lips moved to his neck, sucking at the flesh, eager to hear him moan.

_Zipppp_

Her skirt was quickly undone; his fingers slipped between the fabric and her smooth creamy skin, and in one fast motion, he pulled her skirt down, letting it pool at her feet. His mouth returned to hers, and his hands pulled at the top buttons of her blouse. He was being rough and gentle at the same time. She couldn’t explain how she felt. His mouth ravaged hers while his hands massaged her waist; it was a sweet combination of ‘I want to fuck you hard against every surface of the room’ and ‘Is this okay? I don’t want to hurt you’.

His hands drifted down to his pants, eager to remove the prison that caged his erection. Pepper heard the clinging sound of the unbuckling of his belt, and then the _zipppp_ of his zipper.

Pepper cupped his cheeks with her hands and crashed their lips together. He tasted like metal, but he smelled like heaven. The cologne he wore was one of her favorites; it made him irresistible, and midst the flurry of insults and yelling, she was briefly invulnerable to it, but with their senses heightened and their arousal at its peak, his cologne made her incredibly horny.

Tony skimmed her red lacy panties with his palms, loving how they felt against his hands and how they hugged her perfectly round ass. He growled against her mouth and squeezed her ass again, taking a mental note of how they were his—she was his—and no one else’s. When his fingers slipped down to the back of her thighs, Pepper jumped up and wrap her legs around his waist. He backed her into the wall, holding her in place with his hands underneath her thighs.

The air between them was thick, hot, and heavy. Neither of them stopped—neither of them wanted to stop. All the frustration and anger they had towards each other was being pooled into their sexual drive, and they both knew how much they needed this, how much they wanted this. With weeks of unspoken and unanswered distance between them, and the absence of sex, they knew it would’ve happen eventually.

Tony pulled away and pressed his lips against her chest, sucking at the spots above her breasts and at her collar bone, loving the way he caused her lips to part in delight. Tony shoved her panties to the side, and in a single smooth thrust, he slipped into her and filled her to the brim. The pleasure alone made him halt his movements; his eyes shut and his head dipped forward, as he moaned lowly into her chest.

Pepper threw her head back, hitting the wall behind her with a light thud, and moaned loudly alongside him. When voice filled the room and it was music to his ears. He hadn’t heard that sweet sound escape her lips in a long time, and it drove him insane.

“So tight…” He whimpered, feeling his vision blur a bit. It was the first time in a long time since they’ve had sex, and everything felt completely new. She was tight around him, and he was big enough to cause slight pain, but god, they loved it.

He lifted his head to kiss her collarbone, and moved his way up to her neck. She moaned delightfully in response, and began to grind her hips against him. “Move, damn it,” She whispered with a pant. “Tony…” She moaned into his ear.

That’s what he wanted; he wanted to hear her moan at the top of her lungs as she screamed his name with each thrust. He pulled his head back and stared up at her. He wanted to watch her as he fucked her; he wanted to see every expression she made, hear every moan she let out, and see her writhe against him, begging for more.

With a loud grunt, he thrust into her, and she let out a scream. With their lack of sex, she wasn’t used to him; his throbbing and pulsing cock filled her and stretched her, and she screamed from the pain and pleasure.

He wanted to hear more.

He coupled each hard thrust with a grunt, steadily increasing the pace with each moan he heard slip from her lips.

“Oh god, Tony!” She groaned and shouted, feeling him push her harder against the wall with each thrust. “Fuck!”

“That’s right, Baby.” He let out a small moan. “Fucking scream my name.”

“Shit.” She breathed, as her eyes closed in pleasure.

“All that time you were working late when you could’ve come home and felt my cock rip into you and fuck you raw.” He growled against her ear, studying her every expression. Her eyes were clouded in absolute pleasure. “I know how much you miss it… the feeling of my hard cock push into your hot cunt—“

“Fuck you.” She spat back.

He smirked and moaned lowly when he felt the tip of his hard cock hit her sweet spot. “You’re already doing that.” He loved it when she swore; it was so hot to him.

Her nails scraped against the spot behind his shoulders, until he started to pound into her without warning. Her nails dug into his skin and a loud groan escaped her lips. The pain from her nails, combined with the pleasure of her walls massaging his pulsing cock made him scream.

“Ahhh!” His jaw clenched. “Fuck, Pepper!”

He hammered into her with each hard thrust of his hips; his hard cock slipped slowly out of her, and then he pushed into her with the force of a train. After two more thrusts, Pepper’s moans got increasingly louder, and he could tell by the way she was meeting him thrust for thrust that she was close.

He didn’t want to give her that much pleasure all at once. No. She didn’t deserve that.

 She whimpered when he slipped out of her, but her moaning returned when he started to rub the underside of his shaft against her folds and his head against her clit.

“You like that?” He growled lowly, watching her with dark eyes. He watched her continue to grind against him, regardless if he was in her or not, and it absolutely turned him on.

She smiled slyly. “I knew you couldn’t finish it. You never could.”

Her words stung; without warning, he thrust back into her, and she shouted a long, drawn out moan. “Fuck you.” He grunted, his cock drove in and out of her. “Fuck you.” He repeated lowly, burying his head against her chest, continuing to piston into her. He felt heat pool below his stomach – he was close, and he wasn’t going to stop, not until he came. He needed this release more than anything, and if he stopped one more time, he would go crazy. “Oh god,” He whimpered. “Pepper…”

She tightened her hold around his neck and buried her face into his neck. “Tony… Tony…”

His thrusts became erratic as he came closer and closer to his climax. With each thrust and each wave of pleasure came a loud moan, and neither one of them held back. Their penthouse was filled with nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin, and their loud groaning and moaning. They were completely engrossed in each other and the pleasure created between them.

With a loud shout and one last, hard, fast thrust, he came into her; each spurt elicited a grunt, and he didn’t stop. “Pepper!” He shouted loudly. “Ah, Pepper!”

Of course he jerked off while they were distant with each other, so it wasn’t like he hasn’t come in a long time, but the feeling of Pepper’s walls milking him to the very last drop was so much more pleasurable than any jerk off session he’s had.

“Oh fuck, Tony!” Pepper shouted right after he did.

Pepper came hard onto him; she felt herself gush around his hot throbbing cock that spurt streams of come inside her. The waves crashed against her in an insatiable way that made her want more. She screamed against his shoulder and bit into the flesh, trying to keep the waves from making her go insane from the ecstasy.

She could feel him start to languidly slip in and out of her, helping her ride out the waves that made her want to scream louder than she’s ever had before. It was a gesture he usually did when they were making love, and she loved every second of it.

They were both out of breath and panting.

“You okay?” He asked quietly, pulling away from her chest to look up at her. His eyes went back to a soft shade a brown.

Pepper’s lips slowly formed a small smile. “Yeah.” He mapped the scattered freckles on her cheeks and eyed the smile on her lips, making him smile as well.

Tony’s legs began to feel like jello with each passing second, and at the end of his long session of spurting semen into her, he lowered her back onto the floor. She was surprised to see her legs in the same shape; she stumbled a bit, but he caught her and held her by the waist.

“I’m definitely going to be sore tomorrow.” She noted, trying to steady her breathing.

“Same.” He smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand and tilting her chin up so she’d look at him. Without warning or permission, he softly pressed his lips against her, kissing her with adoration and love. He moved away from her mouth and began to plant light kisses against her neck.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered.

“For what?” He asked, pulling away to face her.

“For saying that stuff to you…” She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her against him and pressing her against the wall. “…I didn’t mean any of it.”

“I know.” He kissed her. “Is your wrist okay? I know I held onto it pretty hard.”

“It’s okay.”

“Here, let me see.” He asked with a gentle tone, one that she loved dearly. She always loved it when he showed her his gentle and caring side.

“Tony…”

“Honey.” He reached for her wrist and held it up to look at it. He surveyed it for a few seconds before pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist, right above the vein. “You know, that was probably the best make-up sex we’ve ever had.”

“It’s the only make-up sex we’ve had.” She retorted. “And I don’t intend on having them often.”

He made a small frown. “We really need to patch things up, huh?”

“We really do.”

“So, what do you say?” He tenderly and lovingly massaged her waist, playing with the fabric of her blouse. He pressed his forehead against hers, ignoring the sheen of sweat that coated both of their bodies. “Date night tomorrow?”

Pepper grinned wildly. “I think I can pencil you in.” She quipped.

\--

“Hey, where’s Tony?” Steve asked, looking around the lab.

Bruce glanced over at him and smiled. “He didn’t come in today.”

“Is he sick or something? He said he’d be in here to help me test my shield.”

\--

“Hey, Kelly?” A man came up to Kelly’s desk; she was Pepper’s assistant.

“Hm?” Kelly hummed, looking up at the young man that was dressed neatly. She could instantly tell he was from finance.

“Is Miss Potts in today? She said she wanted the budget report for the Jaeger Project on her desk by ten.”

“I can take it for her.” Kelly reached up and took the young man’s report. “Miss Potts called in sick this morning. I’ll notify her that you turned it in on time.”

\--

“You’re terrible.” Pepper laughed, feeling his lips against her thigh. The sun was shining through their window, hitting their half-naked bodies and making them glow.

Tony crawled towards her and hovered over her body. “What?” He asked with a wide grin, dipping down to kiss her. “You can’t do that to me while I’m asleep.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He lied, slipping his hand down to the spot between her legs.

“Tony!” She shrieked, laughing against him.

“Tell me you want me to stop. That’s all you have to do, Honey.” He smiled cutely.

She didn’t, but instead, she pushed against his shoulders and rolled him over. She crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, languidly grinding against him.

“Hey, that’s cheating.”

“No,” She bent over and kissed him softly. “It’s not.”

They spent the next few hours in bed, playing with each other and laughing together. Pepper wore one of his shirts, and nothing else, out into the kitchen when she finally got hungry, and he followed her with nothing but a pair of boxers. They had sex on the kitchen counter before they could even crack open the eggs.

Later that night, they both had a much needed date night. They discussed their situation, scenarios, and solutions. They both knew the other person had duties they couldn’t ignore, even if they wanted to, and they vowed to work around them. Tony promised to come to bed often, and if he couldn’t, then he’d tell her in person, rather than over the telecom, or not at all, and Pepper promised to let him know if she was upset by anything he did and she told him to do the same.

Their night was filled with exquisite red wine and a wonderful meal from their favorite restaurant in Venice, Italy, thanks to Iron Man, and sex. Lots of sex.


End file.
